Elle se souvenait
by Lightoftheword
Summary: Elle se souvenait de son passé. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont on ne pouvait pas le briser. Et à présent elle se dégoûtait ( OS de l'épisode 6 de la saison 7 )


**Voici mon premier OS et donc ma première histoire sur ! Cette histoire est aussi retrouvable sur deux comptes Instragram de façon moins développée qu'ici. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

Une reine. Elle était autrefois une reine. Elle se souvenait d'avoir jeté le Sort Noir pour se venger de Blanche-Neige. Seulement, elle se trompait de quête. Et elle avait compris ce qu'il lui manquait réellement : de l'amour. Oui, elle s'en souvenait bien de tout cela à présent. Elle se souvenait de sa vie à Storybrooke et du fait qu'elle était devenue une héroïne. Mais à présent, elle se rappelait de ses plus noirs souvenirs. Elle se rappelait du second Sort Noir jeté par Javotte. Comment avait-elle pu autant noircir son coeur en si peu de temps ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu empêcher un tel événement de se produire ? Elle avait beau remanié le scénario dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait qu'une explication. Javotte avait été plus forte qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû la stopper ! Car, à nouveau, elle avait fait le mal autour d'elle. En parlant du premier Sort Noir, elle l'avait déjà poussée sur la voix des ténèbres. Pourtant, elle ne voulait que la prévenir de la façon dont la vengeance pourrait rendre fou une personne. À présent, elle était ici, à Hyperion Height, un verre de whisky à la main.

Boire, elle en avait bien besoin ! Boire pour oublier son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait que rire amèrement. Jamais elle ne serait tombée dans la dépendance de ce genre de drogue. Elle avait toujours été respectueuse envers elle-même. Mais ses manières en tant que Roni, la barman, ne l'avait pas quitté. Et découvrir toutes les séquelles qu'elle avait créé en faisant changer d'identité à tous les habitants de Storybrooke était assez dur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il la faisait boire. C'était les paroles de Javotte. Elle se rappelait durement de ses derniers mots. « Si l'on vient à briser la malédiction, il arrivera malheur à tout ceux que tu aimes. » Oui, elle le savait bien. Et ça, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Bien qu'elle savait Emma, Blanche ou encore Zéléna hors de ce sort, d'autres ne se seraient pas. Le pire était de savoir qu'il arrivera malheur à son fils : Henry. Son enfant, son bébé ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pas s'acharner sur elle ? Elle avait fait tellement de mal dans sa vie que ce n'était que ce qu'elle méritait : une souffrance sans fin. Mais pas lui. En rien, il ne méritait qu'un tel sort s'abatte sur lui. Non en rien il le méritait. Alors pourquoi ?

Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Et elle se dégoûtait. Javotte souhaitait la briser au plus profond d'elle en s'en prenant à lui. Car c'était la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Pour lui, elle aurait donné sa vie. Seulement, elle n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Et sans magie, elle n'y parviendrait pas. À présent, il se pensait orphelin et cela lui brisait le coeur. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire que c'était faux, qu'elle était sa mère ! Qu'il avait une famille qui lui manquait terriblement. Et faire comme la petite Lucy : lui faire croire à toutes ces choses-là. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas briser la réalité de son enfant car elle savait à quel point vivre avec deux vies si différentes était difficile. Cela ne pouvait que la détruire un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Seule sa petite-fille pourrait le réveiller. Et elle seule pourrait trouver une troisième solution si elle trouvait la force de lui en parler.

Et à présent, elle sanglotait silencieusement. Elle sanglotait pour toutes ses erreurs qui l'avait conduites dans cette situation. Même son verre vide ne l'aidait pas à oublier toute sa douleur. Elle aurait bien fini une bouteille si elle eut le courage de se lever. Et comme lui, elle était vidée. Prise par une telle solitude qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, elle n'arrivait plus qu'à pleurer son enfant perdu. Javotte devait bien rire. Voir son âme déchirée et poussée à bout devait la faire jouir. Elle voulait la mettre à l'épreuve pour voir comment elle se sortirait de son chagrin. Car elle le savait : elle devrait briser tout l'amour entre Henry et Ella pour que la malédiction ne soit pas levée. Elle devrait redevenir la Méchante Reine. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait pas briser d'avantage de vie. Pourtant, le mécanisme était mis en route : Ella et Henry se rapprochaient. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que leur baiser d'amour sincère ait lieu. Et que se passerait-il après ? Du malheur, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Ou ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Regardant la photo souillée de larmes, elle n'aurait jamais voulu se souvenir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Car à présent, elle se retrouvait dans un choix cornélien. Elle avait la vie de son fils entre ses mains. Et bien que son choix la dégoûtait, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devra briser de nouveaux cœurs pour protéger l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde : Henry.


End file.
